


Itchy Itchy

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey Abernathy has the chickenpox and mayhem occurs when Daddy says she needs to have her nails cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy Itchy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie picked Hailey up at school. “Mommy, I don’t feel good.”

The teacher came over to Effie. “Mrs. Abernathy, we have an outbreak of chickenpox in the first grade. Hailey’s best friend Daisy has it and they are inseparable so….

Effie gasped. “Chicken pox???? Is it serious?

“Not for children. It can be for adults. Didn’t you have it when you were a child?

“No. Effie said. “I never had anything more than a cold when I was a little girl. What is Chicken Pox?

“If she gets it she’ll break out in a rash. You can’t let her scratch them. They can scar.

“Scar??? Is there a cure?

“No. You just have to wait it out. 

Effie was horrified. She walked Hailey home sent her to her room and called her sister in the Capitol.

“I need you to call your doctor. Is there a cure for Chicken Pox?

“Chicken Pox? That’s some outer district disease. Anna got her shots a couple of years ago..

“Did we get shots? Effie asked.

“I don’t think so. Disease hasn’t touched the Capitol since before the Dark Days but now with so many District people moving in the doctors are having to immunize people. It’s horrible.

“Please call your doctor. Hailey’s been exposed. 

“This is what you get for living in a slum.”

“Ellie, I don’t live in a slum. Call me back.

Haymitch came down from his afternoon nap.

“Where’s the baby? He asked.

“In her room. Haymitch, disease is running through the school.

“Disease? What disease? He asked concerned.

“Chicken pox.

“That’s not too bad. It’s mostly just itchy.

“Itchy?? Did you have it?

“Sure, when I was about seven or eight.

“Hailey’s friend Daisy has it.

“Then odds are she’s going to break out in the next day or so. They went up to her bedroom and she was laying down.

“Mommy, I’m hot.”

Haymitch touched her forehead. “She has a slight fever.”

“I’ll get the thermometer.” Effie said. 

“It’s not too high. Haymitch insisted.

“You can’t tell by touching. She put it in Hailey’s mouth and read 100.1

“Like I said. “Not too high.

Hailey started scratching her arm. Haymitch pulled her hand away and saw the first mark.

“Honey, you can’t scratch. I’ll get the healer. He turned to Effie. “Put a cool cloth on her head.

“Will he give her medicine?

Haymitch shrugged. “Probably not just lotion to help with the itch.

Effie tried to cool her daughter down and distract her with songs and stories. Haymitch returned an hour later.

“There is no medicine. Just calamine lotion. He saw Hailey was really scratching her arm. “Sweetheart you can’t scratch.

“It’s itchy Daddy. Hailey said.

“I know but if you scratch you could get scars.

Effie’s jaw dropped. “Scars? The teacher was serious about that?

“Yes. He looked at his daughter’s beautifully manicured nails Effie you have to cut her nails.

“Cut them? 

“She’s not going to be able to stop scratching.

“Daddy, my nails are pretty.

“Honey, so is your skin. I want to keep it that way. 

Effie came in with her beauty kit. She took out a nail file. but Haymitch shook his head. “Not shape Effie….cut.”

“Haymitch she’s so proud of this manicure. Can’t I just file them down a bit?

He sighed and looked through Effie’s beauty supplies. He retrieved a small pair of nail scissors.

Hailey looked in horror. “Mommy…No…..Please don’t cut my nails….I’ll be good….I won’t scratch…I promise.

“Haymitch do we really have to cut them? Effie pleaded.

“She’s not used to being uncomfortable Effie. The lotion will cut down the itch but not stop it. Sweetheart I’m sorry.

Hailey was crying. “Mommy, please don’t do it. 

When Haymitch saw Effie tear up he said sharply. “Hailey, give me your hand.”

Hailey started to wail. “Daddy…..don’t…I like them….please don’t take them away.

“We have to do this…we don’t have a choice. Stay still. He clipped the nail on her little finger. Hailey screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haymitch turned to his daughter. “Sweetheart, Daddy has had his nails cut. It doesn’t hurt.

“Effie sniffled. Don’t cut too close. Then it can hurt her.

Hailey kept begging for her father to stop. She would do anything he said forever as long as he stopped.

Effie was crying and Haymitch was trying desperately not to laugh. They were both so distracted they didn’t hear someone come into their house. 

Katniss ran up the stairs and flung open the door. “Haymitch, what the hell are you doing to that child?

Hailey cried. “Aunt Katniss….make him stop. 

On Katniss’s confused look. Haymitch said. “She has the chicken pox. I’m cutting her nails.

“Why isn’t Effie doing that? Katniss asked.

“DADDY PLEASE STOP…

Haymitch pointed to Hailey. “That’s why. Hailey, all this crying is really a waste of time. I’m not going to stop.

Katniss sat on the bed and ruffled Hailey’s hair. “Honey, I thought your Daddy was hurting you.

“He’s hurting my fingernails and my feelings.” Hailey said seriously.

Haymitch chuckled at that. “Sweetheart, how am I hurting your feelings?

“You’re not listening to me. I want to keep my pretty nails.

He knew in her mind this was serious. “Hailey…your nails will grow back. We’ll get you an even prettier manicure.

“They’ll never grow like this again.” Hailey said dramatically.

He snipped the next nail and Katniss said. “Don’t cut too close.” 

He handed her the scissors. “Do you want to do it?

“No. I don’t want her to hate me. Hailey I hope you feel better. 

Haymitch cut the last nail and said. “All done.” Hailey sat up and threw herself in Effie’s arms.

Effie was rocking and cooing at her. Hailey was still scratching at her arm. “It’s really itchy, Mommy.

“Daddy has the lotion to make it feel better.” Effie said.

Haymitch was handing it to Effie who shook her head. “Do you want Daddy to put it on you?

Hailey nodded, climbed off her mother’s lap and walked toward her father. He smiled down at her. “Where is it most itchy?

She pointed to her arms. As he put it on she squealed with delight. “It’s pink. 

They tucked her in for a nap before dinner. When they got downstairs Effie said to Haymitch.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it with her crying like that.

He laughed. “She’s more than a little spoiled.

“No she’s not. Effie said defensively. She shares her toys. She obeys us She…

“I didn’t say she was a brat. She’s a good kid, just used to getting her own way. 

Effie started scratching her arm. “Well, I think she was moody because she’s sick. Goodness I’m itchy

Haymitch sighed. “Effie, tell me you had the chicken pox when you were little.

‘No.

He sighed. “Are you going to cry when I cut your nails?

“Haymitch, I’m an adult. If I can’t scratch, I won’t scratch.

Haymitch headed upstairs to get the nail scissors. Hailey sat up sleepily

“Is it dinnertime Daddy?

“No, Sweetheart. Mommy has the chicken pox too. I need to cut her nails.

Effie was standing in the doorway. “Haymitch, you don’t have to do that.

Hailey yawned. “I tried telling him that Mommy. It didn’t work for me. Daddy who is going to cut your nails when you get sick?

“I’ve already had the chicken pox so I shouldn’t get sick but if I do Mommy will because she loves me and wouldn’t want me to scar my face.

Effie glared at him. “You are enjoying this way too much.


End file.
